Xavier Zima
Background Xavier Zima is a test subject, known for being apart of as many tests as possible. This has led to some nasty side effects, including a worsenening of the brutal skin rash that covers most of his chest. The rash was something he got into test subject for healing, but he has since accepted it as part of himself. He told us that his ultimate goal is to become immortal through various side effects, but so far has not been successful. Xavier signed up with HCL via news of a brand new test on whether various products would keep people from feeling pain and getting knocked out. While the "feel no pain" part of the test is still undergoing further testing, Zima's currently winless record suggests that whatever miracle product he was taking was clearly just a sugar pill. Xavier Zima is one of the worst fighters in HCL, this refutes any doping allegations. After a loss to Rupert Takamura at HCL 50, which recorded his tenth loss in the same amount of fights, Xavier Zima was released from his HCL contract. As far as we know, he still hasn't fixed that rash. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-10 | Rupert Takamura | TKO (Punches) | HCL 50 | March 27, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:28 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-9 | Sir Reginald Ardennes | Submission (Guillotine) | HCL 41 | June 28, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 0:46 | Morin Heights, Quebec | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-8 | Bill Stinkwater | TKO (Punches) | HCL 36 | December 21, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:56 | Brooklyn, New York | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-7 | Willie "Fawlty" Cables | KO (Left hook) | HCL 32 | August 3, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:19 | Nutley, New Jersey | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-6 | Alexander Thorax | KO (Right hook) | HCL 27 | January 12, 2014 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 2:56 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-5 | Artemis Kroop | KO (Left hook) | HCL 20 | May 12, 2013 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:31 | Ventura, California | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-4 | Henri Toussaint | TKO (Punches) | HCL 12 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:34 | Waco, Texas | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-3 | Salvador Topanopoulos | TKO (Punches) | HCL 7 | August 18, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:00 | Tucson, Arizona | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-2 | Albert Munch | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 4 | July 15, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Saginaw, Michigan | HW Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-1 | Jorgi Magumbo | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 2 | June 10, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----